Fractured Circuit
by x Pippin x
Summary: Due to their mother's raging, the Weasley twins have returned to Hogwarts. But as George's growing crush on his brother continues, new habits are dying hard.


**A/N:** Okay, guys, you know it's practically needed! Anyway… I'm Chelsea, though you may call me whatever you like, poor or full of flattery. I'm a new author, though… No, actually, wait: I'm not even an author! I'm a mediocre storyteller, let's just put it at that. Though I am new to mediocre story telling, I hope you all will give me a review or two, though I'm not forcing you too. This story is just something I thought up.

**Warning: **This story contains gay content, or slash if you will, so I deeply suggest with no intentional offense meant that if you do not approve or dislike the afore mentioned, you leave this page and keep your mouth shut so that you don't ruin others opinions. Just because you find something nasty doesn't mean someone else will, though I am usually opinion less of slash or femmeslash at any rate. It is also, as some have been known to call it, TWINCEST. If you dislike both or one or the other, and continue to read and flame me, that is your fucking fault for being a dumbass. Any questions? Hmm? Get it? Got it? Good.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, though I would DIE to have the twins, nothing belongs to me but the idea, though I am sure others have had it. No, like some AUTHORS or MEDIOCRE STORY TELLERS, I am not about to embark on a holy grail of honoring the famous J.K. Rowling, because in my opinion the only good idea she ever really had was the Weasley twins. Maybe that's just me, but I know a fair few who will agree, no offense meant to any of her full time, full part fans.

Fractured Circuit 

Pain ran through his stomach and up to his heart, choking him with bile and regret every single bloody time he saw them together. It was always Katie this, or Katie that. Couldn't Fred see what someone close to him had already so deftly seen? George turned away from the window, letting the snow covered couple fall to the ground in another fake attack without his eyes prying. In some ways, George felt incredibly guilty. On top of being fucking _GAY_ and just finding out he had feelings for his _BROTHER_, he felt terrible for wishing all the accidents in the world to happen to Katie. She had, after all, helped the two beaters score quite a few games of Quidditch, but still…

Didn't he have any rights, even as a gay person? How long was he actually expected to hold on to his senses before going bloody mad? It was driving him up the wall, and already he was losing it.

In truth, the twins had only come back to finish their seventh year because their ever knowing mother, Molly Weasley, had forced them to. The shop, meanwhile, was being run part time by Lee Jordan, a mutual best friend of George and Fred. They had actually had to repeat the entire year over again, but it wasn't because of the new headmistress, Minerva, that would not let them, in fact she would've, but Mrs. Weasley had strictly forbidden it. Of course, this just made the two want to rebel more, especially George with all his raging emotions, but a part of him was glad to be in a place that was considered a second home, especially with his new feelings. It helped calm him, if only slightly.

George closed his eyes, letting himself fall back on a scarlet and gold covered bed with a light _thump_. It was screwed. Actually, he was screwed. Biting the inside of his lip, he felt himself falling into sleep, and for once didn't protest of it.

"George," Fred pushed his brother lightly, bending over to pick up one of their numerous fake wands before briefly pushing him a bit harder this time, which equaled in a groan of distaste from George.

"C'mon, dear Forge, dinner is just about to begin." Fred used his brother's nickname, and exuded a cheerful smile. Even though George had only just opened his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"Katie…," Fred heaved a sigh of content mixed with a drought of confusion, "She's amazing, George, you would know what I mean if -," But Fred suddenly stopped abruptly, a fiery crimson color tempting his face. He didn't really want to say, "You would know what I mean if you actually had a girlfriend." It was cruel and heartless, he knew. He expected his brother to get enraged, if not overly mad.

But for once, probably because of his newfound_ love _for his brother, George just shrugged it off. "You know what? That's bloody great. I know I don't have a girlfriend, just don't rub it in." He hastily got off the bed, and before exiting the dormitory, looked back and called, "Not everyone is as lucky as you this early in life, Fred."

Fred closed his eyes, anticipating hearing the door shut. When it did, he fell backwards onto his twin's bed. George had been acting really unusual lately – had he done something? Deciding to store that thought away for later, he smiled as he opened his eyes and slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the silver chain necklace that he was planning to give to Katie that night at dinner. It was indeed a family heirloom, a small trinket because none of the Weasley's or their ancestors had very much money, but he had gone through the trouble of owling Mrs. Weasley for it.

Depositing a smile onto his face as he glanced at himself in the mirror, Fred's mind flashed to George, just like it did every time he saw his reflection. It was a type of twin thing, he guessed. But now, well… Now, George had nothing but a frown on all the time. It was the same, in a way, as when you were too tired for days to take off your clothes, so you just wore them around and didn't bother changing. Or so he supposed… Leaving the dormitory, he flicked off the lights, anticipating that no one would return so early to bed unless they had some stupid drama thing going on and needed a good cry, which he doubted for a guy. Plus, it was a Saturday, so what the hell?

**A/N: ** Hey. I hope you liked it… Sorry if it's kind of short. I wasn't sure exactly how to portray either of the twins, so I just kind of winged it. LOVE YA AND REVIEW! BOTH FLAMES && FLATTERY WELCOME!


End file.
